New Thundera Beginnings, Trials, and Hope
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: New Thundera is a great place to live the planet is fully recolonized and the cities and towns have been rebuilt. The people are even starting to repopulate. Lion-o is a well loved leader. Soon he finds the girl of his dreams. The two of them are soon married and loved by all on New Thundera. What else does the future hold for them?
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

New Thundera was now thriving Lion-o and his friends were happy that their home was back to it's former glory. "It's wonderful isn't it," Lion-o said.

"Yes it is," Cheetara said coming with Tygra and their twin sons.

"Lion-O New Thundera is truly now wonderful," Tygra said.

"Yes and we haven't heard from Mumm-Ra for sometime, I fear he may be planning something soon," Lion-o said.

Bengali came up. "Bengali where is Pumyra?" Lion-o asked.

"She resting she just had our baby, a lovely little girl, her name is Pegalia," Bengali said.

"That is great news," Lion-o said.

"It sure is congrats," Tygra said.

"You and Pumyra must be so happy," Cheetara said.

"We are," Bengali said.

Lion-o was minding his own business when a council member came up. "Lord Lion-o the council is concerned," he said.

"Concerned about Olin?" Lion-o asked.

"We noticed that you haven't taken a wife, the other Thundercats are paired up and have children," Olin said.

"So?" Lion-o asked.

"So, you need a wife, the bloodline of the lord of the Thundercats will come to an end if you don't find a wife," Olin said.

"Olin are you trying to pressure me to get married?" Lion-o asked.

"The whole council wants it not just me," Olin said.

"You've got to be kidding me," Lion-o said and stormed off.

He was irritated the council was wanting him to be married very soon. Lion-o was unsure if there was a woman out there for him. "Is something wrong Lion-o?" Cheetara asked.

"It's Olin and the council they are pressuring me to get married," Lion-o said.

"I see," Cheetara said.

"I haven't found the right girl yet or even know if there is one out there for me," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o there is someone out there for everyone so just keep looking," Cheetara said.

"Okay," Lion-o said. Lion-o went out for a walk and he wasn't watching where he was going and he bumped into someone. "Oh sorry," Lion-o said.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Lion-o saw her she was lovely, she was the loveliest lioness he had ever seen. "Hi," Lion-o said.

"Hi," she said.

"I'm Lion-o," Lion-o said.

"The lord of the Thundercats I am sorry for running into you like that," she said.

"It's okay," Lion-o said. "What is your name?' he asked.

"Liosia," Liosia said.

"Well it's nice to meet you Liosia do you want to get something to drink?" he asked.

"I would love too," she said.

Lion-o and Liosia got some juice and enjoyed it.

"I hope to see you again soon," Lion-o said.

"Same here," Liosia said.

Lion-o and Liosia became fast friends.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o and Liosia were now good friends. Today council member Olin came up. He was one of the lion's in court. "Lion-o I want you to meet my daughter I am not forcing you to marry her, I think she just needs a friend like you, sometimes she doesn't feel very pretty or very important or needed, so I was wondering if you could be my daughter's friend," Olin said.

"I would be happy to help your daughter," Lion-o said.

"I'll go get her," Olin said. The Olin came in with Liosia.

"Liosia?" Lion-o asked.

"Lion-o?" Liosia said.

"You two know each other when did you meet?" Olin asked.

"We met a couple of weeks ago, Lion-o and I bumped into each other and whenever we see each other we mostly talk," Liosia said.

"Yes that's true, but I will say this Liosia is welcome to come to the palace whenever she likes and go into the garden when she likes and hep if she feels like it," Lion-o said.

"Thank you," Liosia said.

"Don't worry about my servants and guards I will talk to them and make sure they treat you kindly and with respect," Lion-o said.

"Thank you Lion-o," Liosia said.

"Yes Lion-o I am glad you are my daughter's first friend of the opposite gender I think this will be good for her," Olin said.

Liosia visited the palace regularly. She loved being in the garden the most. A new a guard saw her and decided to get close her and fondle her. Another guard named Bobcat saw who knew Lion-o's orders and grabbed him. He knew what new guard was thinking because he could see it in the youth's eyes. "Hey what gives?" the new guard asked.

"Listen Lord Lion-o ordered us to treat her kindly and with respect, he says if any of us bother her or do something not right to her we will answer to him," Bobcat said.

"But your close to my age, and she's beautiful," the new guard said.

"True, but I know how to treat a lady," Bobcat said. "I wouldn't look at my girlfriend the way you looked her, she is friend to lord Lion-o and he wants her safe, so I suggest you move along," he said.

"You're a wet blanket," the new guard said and went over to Liosia anyway and Bobcat went to get Lion-o.

The youth was bothering Liosia. "Just leave me alone, I want to enjoy the garden without someone pestering me," Liosia said.

"Aw come on I just want to show you a good time," the new guard said.

"Just stop bothering me okay and don't even think about touching me," Liosia said.

The guard was going to touch her when Lion-o came up. "What do you think your doing?" Lion-o said.

"Lord Lion-o," the new guard said.

"What is your name?" Lion-o asked.

"Nevis," Nevis said.

"Nevis, Bobcat here told me that you are trying to bother Liosia, my orders are clear I don't want Liosia to be bothered or harmed, I think you need to learn to be a gentleman, since this is the first time of this happening I will go easier on the punishment but if I catch it again it will be more severe, understand?" Lion-o said.

"Yes Lord Lion-o," Nevis said feeling ashamed.

"Now you will be cleaning the guards training hall for one month do you understand?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes sir," Nevis said.

"Good," Lion-o said.

Nevis walked off feeling pretty ashamed of himself.

Lion-o soon got to meet other daughters of the lions in court. Three others were close to Lion-o's age and available to marry just like Liosia. Their fathers were hoping Lion-o would pick their daughter so he would be married and their daughter would be lady of the Thundercats. But they knew it was Lion-o's decision not their's. Lion-o was getting to know them but Liosia held a special place in his heart.

It had been almost a year and Lion-o had feels for Liosia. He found her in garden. "Hello Liosia," Lion-o said.

"Oh hello Lion-o," Liosia said.

"I thought you would like some company," Lion-o said.

"Oh thank you," Liosia said.

They started to look at the garden and then the fireflies came out. "How lovely," Liosia said.

"Yes it sure is pretty," Lion-o said. Lion-o looked at Liosia and how love she looked with the fireflies lighting up around her and he confessed his feelings. "I love you Liosia," he said.

Liosia smiled at him. "I love you Lion-o," Liosia said.

Then it came time for the annual start of summer festival. All the Thunderians gathered there was games, shopping stalls and food stalls. This was very wonderful. Lion-o being the lord of the Thundercats had to dance with the four available lion noble women.

The four fathers of the noblewomen were watching. "I know my daughter is a shoe in," said Vascar he was one of the wealthier nobleman.

"Well that is your opinion, Vascar, remember it's Lion-o's decision we can't force him to marry any of our daughters," Olin said.

"Olin is right it's against the code of Thundera," Tygra said who had been listening.

"I know that, I just want my daughter to be picked," Vascar said.

"We want our own daughters to be picked, I honestly be happy if any will be pick I would love it if my Liosia was picked after all she doesn't feel pretty at times, I hope even if she isn't picked she will find a man who will treasure her and love her." Olin said.

"Olin is right," said Ica another lion noble. "All we can do is hope whether or daughters are picked or not they will be love cherished by any man they might marry," he said.

Lion-o danced with them and finally it was Liosia's turn. They were dancing and the music was playing soft and smooth. Lion-o and Liosia forgot about everyone else as they focused on each other. They were looking in each other's eyes it was incredible everyone was watching. Then Liosia leaned against Lion-o and he smiled.

They continued to dance and it seemed like they danced on air. Then they stopped and looked at each other then they kissed. The crowd gasped in amazement. Lion-o and Liosia looked at the crowd. Lion-o smiled at Liosia. "Liosia I wanted to ask you this before the festival but I was nervous, but now I want to say it. Liosia will you marry me and be my lady of the Thundercats?" he asked.

"Yes," Liosia said. "I love you Lion-o ," she said.

"And I love you Liosia," Lion-o said.

Liosia hugged him and smiled.

The crowd cheered. "My Liosia is going to be lady of the Thundercats," Olin said.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lion-o was sleeping and Snarf woke him. "Wake up Lion-o it's the big day," Snarf said.

"My wedding day," Lion-o said.

"You got that right you need to get ready," Snarf said.

"That's right," Lion-o said. He showered and brushed his hair and teeth. He got on his suite and was now ready for the wedding.

Liosia was woken up earlier too. She was getting ready too, hair, make up and her dress. She looked very beautiful. Her father saw how lovely she looked. "Oh sweet heart you look beautiful, now you are going to get married and I know I am giving you away, and I just still you as a little girl," Olin said.

"Don't cry dad, you'll make me cry," Liosia said.

"Darling your father and I love you and want to make sure you are happy," Liosia's mother said. "You will be a lovely lady of the Thundercats," she said.

Lion-o was standing at the altar. Liosia was being walked down the aisle by her father. She was given to Lion-o. "People of New Thundera we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Lord Lion-o and Liosia. If anyone objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said. "Lion-o do you take Liosia as your wife, queen and Lady of Thundercats? To love, to cherish, to hold, and to protect for as long as you both shall live?" he asked.

"I do," Lion-o said.

"Liosia do you take Lion-o as your husband, king and Lord of the Thundercats? To love, to cherish, to hold, and to obey for as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked.

"I do," Liosia said.

"Now tie the ribbon of unity and love," the priest said.

Lion-o and Liosia tied the ribbon of unity.

"I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the priest said.

Lion-o and Liosia kissed.

"I present the Lord and Lady of the Thundercats," the priest said.

The reception was a wonderful celebration. There was music, food and dancing. Lion-o and Liosia were very happy. Liosia threw her bouquet and Lion-o threw the garter which were caught by Wilykit and Bobcat. Then it was time to bid the newlyweds goodbye so they could start their honeymoon.

Lion-o and Liosia started their honeymoon.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Lion-o and Liosia were very happy and well loved by the people of New Thundera. Olin and his wife would sometimes visit. Many of the council thought Olin now had high favor with Lion-o because he was married to Olin's daughter. "Now I am not playing favorites, Olin is visiting because Liosia is his daughter and now I am family to him because Liosia and I are married," Lion-o said. "Don't think I am playing favorites alright," he said.

Liosia was hurt that the council thought Lion-o was playing favorites in the council.

The council continued to try to curry favor with Lion-o as was the custom with the lord of the Thundercats.

Lion-o and Liosia were very happy together. They were so much in love.

They loved to work with other planets and make peace between them. Everything was going well especially after making peace with the Canisis. Now everyone was hoping that Lion-o and Liosia would soon have a child.

The other Thundercats had children. Liosia loved to play with them very much they were just so cute. Soon Liosia began to want a child of her own. "Lion-o I think it's time for us to start thinking of starting a family," Liosia said.

"You mean have a baby?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes," Liosia said.

"Well I think it's about time too," Lion-o said.

So Lion-o and Liosia started to plan on having a baby.

Then one morning about three months down the road she was feeling a little different. Pumyra took a look. "Congratulations Liosia you're pregnant," Pumyra said.

"This is wonderful," Liosia said.

Liosia found Lion-o sitting in his throne relaxing. She came up to him and kissed him. "Wow what's got you in such a good mood?" Lion-o asked.

"Pumyra finished my check up and told me the best news ever," Liosia said. "Lion-o I'm pregnant," she said.

"This the best news ever!" Lion-o said as he picked her up and spun around.

"Hey what's with all the excitement?" Olin asked.

"Dad," Liosia said.

"Hello Olin," Lion-o said putting Liosia down.

"Dad I have some great news." Liosia said.

"What is it sweetie?" Olin asked.

"I'm pregnant," Liosia said.

"I'm going to be a grandpa!" Olin said. "This is great news," he said.

Lion-o told the other Thundercats and they were so happy to hear it. They began to make plans on the nursery with Lion-o and Panthro was making a crib. Lion-o was going to make an announcement.

"People of New Thundera I have wonderful news, my wife Liosia is pregnant," Lion-o announced.

The people of new Thundera cheered they were so excited. They were looking forward to the royal birth.

Liosia was busy now making soft baby blankets. While her mother was making booties. Lion-o was content at the thought of becoming a father. Lion-o picked out a plush baby toy elephant. It was so cute.

Lion-o and Liosia were looking forward to meeting their baby.

Panthro had just finish the bassinet and crib. Tygra had just finished the nursery. Bengali made the baby monitor. Things were all good. Soon the new baby would be born.

Everyone was looking forward to it.

Liosia was busy sewing a blanket and humming then she felt it. It was a kick. She smiled her little one was starting to move. "Lion-o," she called.

"Is everything alright?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes, the baby kicked." Liosia said.

"Really?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes," Liosia said. "Do you want to feel?" she asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said then placed his hand on Liosia's belly. Sure enough he felt a kick. "Wow looks like it's doing okay," he said.

"I think so too," Liosia said.

Then the baby kicked again. "Ow, kicked a bit hard that time," Liosia said.

"Go easy on your mother little one I know you want to come out but you have a few more months to wait," Lion-o said.

"Oh you can be so silly," Liosia said.

"I love you," Lion-o said.

"I love you too," Liosia said.

Then a few months passed and that day had arrived on a warm summer night. Lion-o was pacing he was really worried it had been hours. Then they heard crying. Lion-o looked at the door.

"Lion-o it's a girl!" Pumyra said.

"I have a daughter?' Lion-o asked excitedly.

"Yes, she's very healthy," Pumyra said.

"What about Liosia is she alright?" Lion-o asked.

"She's fine, just tired," Pumyra said.

"Can I see my daughter?" Lion-o asked.

"Of course you can." Pumyra said.

Lion-o came into the room and saw Liosia holding the baby. Lion-o came up to her. They smiled at the baby and Liosia pulled the blanket back revealing a white lion the first of her kind. "She amazing," Lion-o said.

"Yes she is," Liosia said.

"This is a first for Thundera a princess and a white lion, this will be one for the history books," the record keeper said.

"Let's name her Lislia," Lion-o said.

"That's a perfect name," Liosia said.

Lion-o made the announcement. "People of New Thundera I am happy to announce that last night a princess has been born and she is the first ever white lion her name is Lislia. This is a couple of firsts for New Thundera a princess and a white lion this will be a day to remember!" Lion-o said.

The crowd cheered. "Long live princess Lislia!" the crowd chanted.

Lion-o and Liosia decided to hold a party when Lislia would be at least six months old and so she would be much bigger and stronger and not as small and delicate.

This was a wonderful day.

To be continued.


End file.
